Blush
by thesilentlamb
Summary: After the 'unwrapping' scene in GOTG, I imagined a litle role reversal....


**This just wouldn't leave me alone after seeing **_**that**_** scene in TGOTG. Horribly clichéd, total and unashamed fluff. But it's only for fun.**

**Thank you so, so much, to everyone who's reviewed my other stories. It's really nice to know that you enjoy them. I will try and do more chapters on 'Marry Me' but I need some time to think that one over….. it'll be my first multi-chap so if anyone wants to volunteer their services as a beta that would be cracking.**

**I don't own Bones. Or Booth, sadly.**

Booth glanced through the window of the room at his partner and silently cursed the chain of events that had brought them here. If he hadn't been so eager to get inside that warehouse and find the perp, if he had just stopped and thought about it, he would have realised that the building looked unstable and that the evidence of the murderous acts could be compromised by them setting foot inside. If he hadn't been so damn protective and insisted on her staying right behind him rather than waiting outside, she would never have been in the way when part of the ceiling caved, raining down a shower of crap right on her head. Most importantly, if he hadn't insisted on her accompanying him out here to the middle of nowhere, alone, on this stupid case he wouldn't have had to do this himself. Cam or Angela or even Daisy Wick could have taken over, but no, he had to drag Brennan along, just the two of them. The only saving grace was that she hadn't been hurt. The doctor had said she was fine and had left her alone.

And now she was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, her hands, which at her own insistence had been wrapped in plastic evidence bags and taped around her wrist to keep them in place, were resting lightly, palms up on her knees. A fine coating of dust covered her hair and clothes, all of which needed to be recovered and sent back to Hodgins; the bastard they were after had drugged and burnt his victims to ashes and in all likelihood there was evidence of both contained in the residue covering Brennan.

Booth swallowed and shouldered his way through the door.

"Hey Bones. How're you doing?"

"Brennan gave him a tight smile. "I'm fine, Booth"

"You're absolutely sure you don't want me to find a female officer?"

"Booth, I told you. I don't trust anyone but you to get this right."

Booth eyed her nervously. "So, um… how do I, um, y' know?" he gestured vaguely towards her.

"Booth. I'm sure you know how to undress someone. And I know you know how to bag evidence. You just need to find some gloves that fit, and make sure you don't drop particulates everywhere."

Booth grimaced and awkwardly yanked a whole handful of gloves from the box on the wall, scattering half of them across the floor. He shoved the extra ones roughly back in and then spent several seconds trying to stretch them over his large hands. The second one went on with a loud snap "Son of a - "

"Booth, come on. Let's get this over with so I can go shower".

"Sorry Bones. Right, so jacket first I guess."

He slid his gloved thumbs under the lapels of her jacket and gently eased it off her shoulders. Reaching around her so as to remove it completely, he was forced to lean in close so he could get his arms right around her back without brushing his forearms against her. Her scent hit him as his face almost met her neck. _Focus, Booth. _She lifted her arms and helped him by shrugging the jacket off. He carefully folded it in the air and dropped it into the open evidence bag at his feet before turning back to Brennan.

She was wearing a stretchy dark blue top that needed to come off over her head and Booth frowned, trying to work out how best to remove it without showering her in more dust.

"I think it would be best if you rolled it as you take it off Booth. That way the particulates will be contained."

He nodded and tucked his fingers under the hem of the top. Brennan leaned back slightly and rested her weight on her bagged hands. Booth slowly rolled the top upwards, his fingers grazing against her exposed skin. He tried to convince himself that the reason he was taking his time was so as not to disturb the evidence, but he couldn't quite deny the fact that he needed time to compose himself before he saw Brennan's underwear for the first time; not to mention the fact that a tiny, devilish part of him was starting to enjoy the situation he found himself in. He moved both hands under the top to lift it away from her body and thought he heard a tiny hitch in Brennan's breath as his palms briefly rested against her sides before sliding up and behind her shoulders, tugging the top over her head and then rolling the sleeves off.

He took his time placing bagging it, concentrating far too closely on writing the label as he tried to gather his thoughts before turning back to her, now wearing just her bra. _Oh crap. Why did it have to be black?. _He couldn't help but take in an eyeful and thought, yet again that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Seeing her soft, smooth skin exposed only confirmed it to him. He glanced at her face and was surprised to see that she looked rather uncomfortable. He had never known her to be shy, although in fairness he had never had to undress her in the middle of a hospital, and he had probably never ogled her so openly either_. _He didn't want to cause her discomfort, but on the other hand she was always so damn confident about herself that he couldn't help but enjoy this vulnerable side of her a little. "Skirt next Bones, come on, up you get."

Brennan rolled her eyes and hopped down from the bed. Her shoes had been removed when she arrived at the hospital so she stood in just her socks. Booth stood behind her and unhooked the clasp on the skirt and opened the zip, before tugging in it down over her hips and holding it just above the floor so she could step out of it. It was duly bagged and he turned back to the next problem.

Pantyhose. He was going to have to go really careful on this one. Panties coming down at the same time had never really been an issue before but Booth had a strong suspicion that Brennan wouldn't be too pleased if that happened on this occasion. "Sorry Bones. I'll do my best to get these off, without, um. You know."

"It's ok Booth, really."

Booth swallowed and tucked his thumbs into the pantyhose before carefully, oh so carefully, peeling them down, lifting the material over her hip bones and over the panties. _Oh for the love of… why did she have to wear matching underwear?. _Booth took a deep breath and did his best not to touch her as he eased his way down and removed one leg at a time. Her legs were impossibly long and smooth and as he crouched on the floor at her feet he felt like he was looking up at a goddess. _I need to lighten up this situation._

"Nice underwear Bones. Who're you trying to impress?" he twinkled at her and grinned. To his amusement she flushed scarlet, from her face down to her chest.

"Don't make fun of me Booth. Please" she looked down at the floor and Booth caught her chin with his gloved hand.

"Hey. Bones, don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful". He said softly. She flushed again and Booth chuckled. And you're even more beautiful when you do that."

**I know it might seem out of character for Brennan to be embarrassed…. But then I thought she's probably never been half naked with a man without being totally in control. And Booth is someone she cares more about impressing than anyone else, even if she doesn't know it yet….. ;)**


End file.
